Something To Believe In
by storyofeden
Summary: It didn't comply with her parameters, but it worked out, didn't it?


****

**This one shot is in dedication to ProfeJMarie and Angiebc. I love them a great deal. And they were a big part of my recovery from the flu this week. Them, and Mollie.**

**So, thank them. It's super short, but I hope they enjoy this.**

* * *

"Bones, I am not letting you go out on this case with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Brennan turned her back on Booth and grabbed her jacket, slamming the door behind her on the way out.

* * *

Brennan was pissed. She couldn't believe that Booth was being this way. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she couldn't do her job. It wasn't fair of him to ask her to stay behind simply because they were having a child. This whole love thing was turning out to be nonsense.

* * *

Booth was pissed. He couldn't believe that Bones was being this way. She was pregnant for God's sake! She shouldn't be out on dangerous cases. Especially not with a sniper out on the loose! He just couldn't wrap his head around how unbelievably stubborn she was being. He loved her and all, but sometimes the woman aggravated him to no end.

* * *

Without planning on it, she ended up at The Founding Fathers. Shaking her head at the irony of not being able to drink, she opened the door and sat at the bar. Already knowing, the bartender placed a coaster and a glass of apple juice in front of her. She took a gulp of it, then nursed it in her hands, thinking about why Booth was able to rattle her so.

* * *

He paced the living room of their apartment trying to figure out where she would go. Her keys to the lab were still lying in the dish by door. A call to Cam, Hodgins, and Hannah assured him that she hadn't gone to a friend.

"Come on, Booth," He whispered to the walls around him. "You know her as well as you know yourself. Where is she?"

That did it. Booth knew.

* * *

"That better be juice." Booth tried to joke as he plopped down on a barstool next to her.

"It is."

He sighed, "What happens next?"

"You know what? Drink. I'm just mad. I'm just really…mad. I am just mad." She took a long pull of her drink. "You want to know how this is going to work? This is how this is going work. You and I are partners. That's what we do. We're partners. Alright? And I love you. I think that's great. And we're good people who catch bad people right? Yeah…And we argue and we go back and forth. We're partners. And sometimes, after we solve a case, we come here and we celebrate. That's what we do. We celebrate. So as far as I can see, that is what happens next. Are you okay with that? Great. Because if you are then you can have a drink with me and then take me home and make love to me. And if you're not? Well. You can leave. There's the door. And tomorrow I'll find you a new Forensic Anthropologist." She stopped her speech and stared into her glass.

The familiarity of her words hit him sharply. "Those are my only choices?"

"Yep. Those are your only choices."

"I don't want a drink," he grabbed her set it back down on the bar.

"Then I will find you a new—"

He cut her off with a kiss. "No. You won't. I am going to take you home and make love to you."

"That does not comply with my parameters," her hand land flat on his chest. She wound back and let another slap fly. "I hate when you disregard the fact that I need evidence and sound scientific findings." With every few words came another hit to Booth's chest. The entire bar was staring at them. "I do not like when you undermine my need to be logical. I love you. And I hate that I love you. Because love doesn't not make logical, coherent sense. It doesn't. But I love you!" The final smack hit him across the face.

"Are you done now?"

Sighing in resignation, she nodded.

"Good. Now you're going to listen to me. I love you. And I love you for the fact that you're stubborn and logical and irritating. I love you, Bones. Okay?"

Again, she nodded.

"Let's go home now. Okay, Bones?"

"Okay…I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones."

They walked hip to hip out of the bar and towards his SUV.

"Can I drive?" Brennan asked, smiling up at him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They shared a kiss, then he opened her door and she climbed in. They were headed for home. Together.


End file.
